Annapurna Pictures/Movie List
Annapurna Pictures is an American motion picture company founded by Megan Ellison in 2011. It specializes in film production, television production, video game development, distribution, marketing, and finance. Annapurna invests in finance and sales through its subsidiary Annapurna International, formerly called Panorama Media. It also produces television shows through subsidiary Annapurna Television and publishes video games under its Annapurna Interactive arm. Films 2012 1. Lawless - Wednesday, August 29, 2012 - Distributed by The Weinstein Company, Co-Production by FilmNation Entertainment, Annapurna Pictures, Red Wagon Entertainment, Revolt Films and BlumHansonAllen Films 2. The Master - Friday, September 14, 2012 - Produced and Released by 20th Century Fox, Co-Production by The Weinstein Company, Annapurna Pictures, Ghoulardi Film Company and JoAnne Sellar Productions 3. Killing Them Softly - Friday, November 30, 2012 - Released by Columbia Pictures, Co-Production by The Weinstein Company, Annapurna Pictures, Plan B Entertainment, Clockstone Pictures and 1984 Private Defense Contractors 4. Zero Dark Thirty - Wednesday, December 19, 2012 - Produced and Released by 20th Century Fox, Co-Production by Annapurna Pictures and First Light Productions 2013 5. Buffalo 67 - Friday, March 15, 2013 - Released by Tri-Star Pictures, Co-Production by Annapurna Pictures, The Guber/Peters Company and Muse Productions 6. Spring Breakers - Friday, March 22, 2013 - Produced and Released by 20th Century Fox, Co-Production by Annapurna Pictures, A24 Films, Division Films, Muse Productions and Radar Productions 7. After Earth - Friday, May 31, 2013 - Produced and Released by 20th Century Fox, Co-Production by Annapurna Pictures, Relativity Media, Overbrook Entertainment and Blinding Edge Pictures 8. Stuck in Love - Friday, July 5, 2013 - Distributed by DreamWorks Pictures, Co-Production by Annapurna Pictures, Millennium Films, MICA Entertainment and Informant Media 9. Elysium - Friday, August 9, 2013 - Produced and Released by Fox Searchlight Pictures, Co-Production by Annapurna Pictures, Media Rights Capital, Kinberg Genre, QED International and Alphacore 10. Paranoia - Friday, August 16, 2013 - Distributed by Paramount Pictures, Co-Production by Annapurna Pictures, Relativity Media, Entertainment One, Gaumont Film and IM Global 11. Drinking Buddies - Friday, August 23, 2013 - Distributed by DreamWorks Pictures, Co-Production by Annapurna Pictures and Burn Later Productions 12. Gumble Can Do It - Friday, August 30, 2013 - Distributed by Paramount Pictures, Co-Production by Nickelodeon Movies, Annapurna Pictures, Point Grey Pictures and HanWay Films 13. Rescuers Down Under - Wednesday, October 9, 2013 - Distributed by Universal Pictures, Co-Production by Imagine Entertainment, Annapurna Pictures, River Road Entertainment and Exclusive Media 14. Atlantis: The Lost Empire - Wednesday, October 30, 2013 - Released by Columbia Pictures, Co-Production by Annapurna Pictures, Point Grey Pictures, Chernin Entertainment and Scott Free Productions 15. Last Days on Mars - Friday, December 6, 2013 - Distributed by Universal Pictures, Co-Production by Annapurna Pictures, Fantastic Films, Qwerty Films, Irish Film Board and British Film Institute 16. American Hustle - Friday, December 13, 2013 - Produced and Released by Fox Searchlight Pictures, Co-Production by Annapurna Pictures and Atlas Entertainment 17. Her - Wednesday, December 18, 2013 - Produced and Released by 20th Century Fox, Co-Production by Annapurna Pictures 18. Kim Possible - Friday, December 20, 2013 - Distributed by Paramount Pictures, Co-Production by Nickelodeon Movies, Annapurna Pictures, Red Granite Pictures, Plan B Entertainment and Appian Way Productions 2014 19. I, Frankenstein - Friday, January 24, 2014 - Produced and Released by 20th Century Fox, Co-Production by Annapurna Pictures, Lakeshore Entertainment, Sidney Kimmel Entertainment and Hopscotch Features 20. Son of God - Friday, February 28, 2014 - Produced and Released by 20th Century Fox, Co-Production by Annapurna Pictures and Lightworkers Media 21. Green Life of Zack 7 - Wednesday, March 26, 2014 - Produced and Released by 20th Century Fox, Co-Production by Annapurna Pictures, Plan B Entertainment, Five Star Feature Films and Kinberg Genre 22. Gerald's 6th Movie - Wednesday, April 16, 2014 - Distributed by Universal Pictures, Co-Production by Annapurna Pictures, Brad Grey Entertainment, Conundrum Entertainment and The Donners' Company 23. Linda the Fastest 5 - Wednesday, July 2, 2014 - Distributed by DreamWorks Pictures, Co-Production by Annapurna Pictures, Fairview Entertainment and 75 Year Plan Productions 24. If I Stay - Friday, August 22, 2014 - Released by Columbia Pictures, Co-Production by Annapurna Pictures and Di Novi Pictures 25. Foxcatcher - Friday, November 14, 2014 - Distributed by Paramount Pictures, Co-Production by Nickelodeon Movies, Annapurna Pictures and Likely Story 26. The Gambler - Wednesday, December 24, 2014 - Released by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, Co-Production by Annapurna Pictures, Leverage Entertainment, Closest to the Hole Productions and Chartoff/Winkler Productions 27. The Morgan Projects 2 - Wednesday, December 31, 2014 - Released by Columbia Pictures, Co-Production by Annapurna Pictures, Endgame Entertainment, Five Star Feature Films and Karz Entertainment 2015 28. The Social Network 2 - Friday, February 6, 2015 - Produced and Released by 20th Century Fox, Co-Production by Annapurna Pictures, Scott Rudin Productions, Michael de Luca Productions and Trigger Street Productions 29. Chappie - Friday, March 6, 2015 - Produced and Released by 20th Century Fox, Co-Production by Annapurna Pictures, Media Rights Capital and Kinberg Genre 30. Tomorrowland - Friday, May 22, 2015 - Produced and Released by Fox Searchlight Pictures, Co-Production by Annapurna Pictures and A113 Productions 31. Vacation - Wednesday, July 29, 2015 - Produced and Released by 20th Century Fox, Co-Production by Annapurna Pictures, RatPac Entertainment, BenderSpink and Big Kid Pictures 32. Walk - Wednesday, September 30, 2015 - Produced and Released by 20th Century Fox, Co-Production by Annapurna Pictures and ImageMovers 33. The Morgan Projects 3 - Wednesday, December 16, 2015 - Released by Columbia Pictures, Co-Production by Annapurna Pictures, Endgame Entertainment, Five Star Feature Films, Groundswell Productions and Mike Zoss Productions 34. Joy - Friday, December 25, 2015 - Produced and Released by 20th Century Fox, Co-Production by TSG Entertainment, Annapurna Pictures and Davis Entertainment 2016 2017 2018 2019 2020 Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Intro Logos Category:Opening Logos